User blog:Snow pea lover 100/In case the Satanball page gets deleted
Satanball |image = Satanball.png |caption = "Welcome to Hell, file:poland-icon.png Polandball!" |personality =hellish |religion = Satanismball |type = Satanist |enemies = Abrahamic religions EVERYTHING |friends = Omsk bird Reichtangle Estoniaball Son ISISball Norwayball Piekłoball Earth Removers from Space Earth Removers from Earth |intospace = I CAN INTO EVERYWHERE (especially Mars though) |bork = Satan Satan Kill kill Devil Devil |status = |notes = |government = Devil worshipping |language Evil Language, if that makes sense= |capital = Hell |affiliation = |likes = ME!!! Satanists Death Metal Music Evildoing Countries Creepypastas Z̶̢͙͚̐̈́̐̕͜A̸̱̺͓̲̽̈̋̓L̸͙̣͈̫̏̅͐͑G̵̣̣̖̩̋͗̄͋O̴̗͔̠͍̍̑́̍ 666 Suomi Perkele No Gods, No Masters |hates = Peace Boring Non Sinners EVERYTHING © Moroccoball}} Holy Bible says that Satanball born from God before human BALLS were borns. He then rebelled against God because he disliked humans, and was cast out of Heaven, ruling over Hell where all evil countries go. Holy Quran, says that Satanball was created by God before human is exist. They used to be the best creature in universe. When the first ball (Adam) was created, all creatures were commanded by God to bow a knee to Adam. The angels did it but Satan doesn't so God was angered and drove out him out of heaven. He will distract all balls until the end of time so they will enter hell to die. Today, there are some Devil Worshippers that follows him as a real god. Others say he was made up by Christianityball to make Paganball look evil and scare them into converting. Personality Satanball is called evil and bad almost by everyone, but actually, he just loves when countryballs show their wicked and selfish side and enjoys punishing them. He is an expert in countryball behavior and can predict accurately when a countryball is about to rape other. Many countryballs keep him company in hell but the most notable are Union of South Africaball (for racism), Spanish Empireball (for greed), Nazi Germanyball (for hatred) and ISISball (for terrorism) Relationships Friends * Omsk bird - My puppet who made puppets of his own to create hell on Earthball. * LaVey Satanismball - My son. * Trilluminati - My secret puppet. * Estoniaball - Atheist bro * Norwayball - Likes making satanic metal music * Finlandball - Perkele is awesome music!!! (perkele means devil) so I like him * Nemesisball - The space version of me. Has his space division of the Earth Removers. *file:USA-icon.png USAball- brother actually really mean even in my standards Enemies * Godball - Kicked me out of the higher spiritual plans (heaven) and I've hated him ever since. * Christianityball - Wants to remove me and opposite of me. * Islamball - Just like Christianityball. * Judaismcube - Just like Christianity and Islam * Zoroastrianismball - Just like Islamball and Chritianityball!!! * Hinduismball - Yuo are a good religion and that makes you an enemy. * Buddhismball - Yuo are also good religion just like the other four above you. * Atheismball - He doesn't worship me at all but doesn't worship god at least * Moroccoball -YOU STOLE MY FLAG!!!!!! * Earthball- You are worst!!!!!! 666 is stronk!!!!!!! Who's in Hell Countries that've died and had done such very terrible acts that made them get rejected from heaven and be sent to Hell * Nazi Germanyball - For what you did to Jews and others and caused WW2. Heil Hitler * Sovietball - Is down here with me now, because of the gulag and Holodomor and also do not believe in god. He makes vodka for me. * Ustaseball - He is of Nazi Germanyball puppet. Killed Many Jews like him and also killed many Serbs, Gypsies and Bosnians (Wait, you did not persecute Bosnians but to employed them in the army) * Trilluminati - No no, he's just Right Hand of me. * Mongol Empireball - For killing many many many innocent people and trying to conquer the whole world. But I take Berke, Totkhamysh, Ghasan and other Muslim Khans out from hell and go into heaven. * Spanish Empireball - For what you did to Native Americans. But your still alive as Spain (This is kind of confusing). * Kingdom of Serbiaball - Started a war caused many lives after you assassinated Archduke * Union of South Africaball - Because of Apartheid Racist and Sharpeville Massacre. But your people is still here and did not even showing your flag in today. * CSAball - Because of racism and slavery of African Peoples. White Supremacists freed you to remove people you hate. * Islamic Emirate of Afghanistanball - For not letting women have education, killing people of other religion (Christianity and Buddhism). * Khmer Rougeball - For a genocide against its entire Cambodian people. * Jabhat Fateh al-Shamball - For being Terrorist, first of many to my future collection of Terroristballs * PSR Albaniaball - For killing plenty of people and banning religion. * Dergball - Another one who genocided his people. * SR Romaniaball - Used gulags too and starved millions of people. * Yugoslaviaball - For mass killing and war crimes against Bosniaks, Croatians, and Slovenian people. HELL JE SRBIJA. But only Tito I can release to heaven. Most imperial Countryballs, but to name a few: * Japanese Empireball - tortured and killed millions of civilians. Even biologically experimented with them too just because. He makes Sushi for me. * Ottoman Empireball - They did genocide on the Armeniaball. He makes kebabs for me. Some think you did not kill Armeniaballs but you still killed many others. But you will be free from hell to Earth after Erdogan took over Turkey * Fascist Italyball - For Ethiopian, Libyan and Slovenian massacres. He makes pizzas for me. * German Empireball - For African massacres. * Russian Empireball - For progoms against Jews, killing innocent protestors, and being as much of a jerk to your people as your successor. Bound to end up here Some countries have committed such terrible acts that they will instantly be rejected from heaven if they die. Here are few of them. * Reichtangle - Will be the best. * ISISball - You cooked your own kebab! Kills and bombs people everywhere from Iraq and Syria to France, Turkey, USA, Sweden, England, Germany, Belgium, Australia, Canada, Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, Yemen, Egypt, Libya, Tunisia, Spain, Lebanon, Denmark, Afghanistan , Pakistan, Russia, the Philippines, and Indonesia. (HAHAHAHAH I GOT YOUR PHILIPPINENO BRANCH) * UKball - Turns out to control 1/4 of the world you have to kill some people. About 150 million to be exact. Butchered people in India, Ireland, Africa and other places. Meh ur not to bad now. You probably wont wind up here in the end (damn, lost a victim). * Al-Qaedaball - 9/11. * Boko Haramball - For what they are doing in Nigeriaball, Nigerball, Burkina Fasoball, Maliball, Mauritaniaball, Chadball, and Cameroonball. * Belgiumball - I saw what yuo did to Congoball. I will torch you in oven! Well I guess you've turned your life around so you'll probably get a pass. * Portugalball - Yuo! Yuo, Boiled, burned and fried people in India and Africa in the name of God. Now I will do the same to yuo, in the name of... ME! Mwhahaha. U not to bad now. you'll probably be excused too (AK, I'M RUNNING OUT OF POTENTIAL VICTIMS!). * USAball - Always behind the scene, exterminated nearly all native Americans and starts wars a lot where civilians are killed. There is yet time for you to save yourself though. Lets see how you play your cards. * Talibanball - For killing innocent people in Afghanistan and Pakistan. Great helpers. * Wilayat Barqaball - ISIS part of Libya, will be of Great addition. * Saudi Arabiaball - Whabbism best Islam. Is bombing Yemen's clay. Could secretly support terrorism. * UAEball - Same as Saudi. U trying to get better though. You might yet be able to escape your fate. * Al-Shabaabball - For killing innocent people in Somalia and Kenya. Another great helper. * Israelcube - Genociding innocent Palestinians. * Libyaball - For slavery of African People. * Mauritaniaball - Same with Libyaball, he does slavery against Africans. He smiling a lot lol but when he ends up I don't think he wouldn't be happy. * Pakistanball - For 1971 genocide against Bangladeshis. um idk if I should keep you here or not but I don't even know at all * EUball - Helping kill innocent people and topple governments in the Middle East along with NATOball. *Islamic Unionball- Terrorists. * FSAball - for killing many Christians and other innocent people. They also might be linked to Al-Qaeda and ISIS * Tahrir al-Shamball - Another great ally * Franceball - for Algerian massacre. But Your better now to so I guess you'll to (NOOO! I've lost yet another victim!). * North Koreaball - For forcing your people into obeying your fat leader * Myanmarball for genociding Rohingyas * Republika Srpskaball - You comitted crimes against Bosniaks. Also YOU ARE OF FAKE COUNTRY! YOU ARE OF BOSNIAN CLAY! Category:Blog posts